A New Birth
by Android 69
Summary: A depressed young man has an encounter with Miyu


  
  
A New Birth  
  
  
CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT, Was the chorus that rung in my head. Ever  
since I heard that song it went perfectly with how my life was going pain and suffering.  
It started when my some closed to me died, and when that happens you just end up sinking  
deep into depression. Finally I was betrayed by my own relatives that left me beaten and broken.  
I know they had something to do with the death of my close friend when I found out they  
beat me and left me for dead. Before they left I managed to to threaten them " Hear me out   
you SON OF A BITCH when ever I heal and get stronger I want stop until I avenge my friend  
you hear me!!" Even though I said that I knew deep down in side that I would never be strong   
enough to get them back for what they did to my friend. So I said why? why? me why do I have  
this blood running through my veins all its done is cause pain for me betrayale death  
every thing thats happened was because I'm in this family. Well thats it I won't be in this   
family any more Im going to end It all tonight at the highest building in Raliegh.  
  
I finally got the nerve to go end my pain and suffering and I went. When I got to the building  
I stood at the edge Smoking my last cigarette and Drinking my last bottle of Jack Daniles.  
I told my self man this is it one more step and its over. Then I heard some one say stop  
When I turned to see who it was It was a beautiful girl about 15 she wore a Kimono with a  
red sash Her hair was tied in the back. She had the most strangest eyes they were gold  
like the sun most eye's you see are blue or green but these were gold color eyes. She   
waved her hand at me to come sit with her I hesitated at first but finally I went sat beside  
her. She ask me did I intend to end my life I said yes she then ask what be acomplished if  
I did that. So I told her my story about My Friend that died My family betraying me and   
beating me leaving me for dead. By the end of my story I was in tears. she looked at me and  
said I can give it back to you give you the strength to avenge your friend's death make you more  
than you can imagin, But I can't unless you let me. You have to let me get close to you  
hand yourself over to me for a minute. You call the shots on what happens now what Do  
you say. I nodded my head and said okay she then rose to her feet and I followed. she stood  
and started to kiss me and slowly she went for my neck I could feel her hot breath on my neck  
then I felt a pain unlike any I felt before in my neck, soon i felt all the pain go away  
I felt better than I ever did like the Times me and my friend used to have before he died.  
then I began to go weak in the knees I felt like I was going to collapse but some how she  
kept me up. then she pulled away and whispered in my ear to finsh it. Some how I knew what to do  
I bowed my he to her neck and started to drink the blood tasted sweet and warm better than any  
thing I ever drinked before I drinked for about a minute and then she pulled away and  
said its finshed you can now get your revenge on the people that caused your suffering  
you are no longer apart of them now you have new blood running through your veins.  
I asked will I ever be able to get married have kids she said yes but only to one of our kind  
most people fear our kind because they don't understand what its like to be like we are now  
they can't kill you though nor sunlight or holy items. Only me or a shinma can kill you  
You are eternal no death or sickness. I finally asked what do I do when im hungry she said  
your hunger for human food has left you. you only hunger blood now, when you want you can   
to the dark that is where I came from its a nice place of happiness every one there is like us  
now that about rapps up question time. you can now go and take revenge on your relatives  
and make them pay for what they did to you.  
  
  
Some peop[le ask me did I end my life on that roof top that night I tell them yes. Its  
like I have been Reborn A New Birth. To close my story all I have to say is Uncle Nicky I m  
coming for you.  
  
  
Written By Android 69 


End file.
